Sleep over part one
by SailorStarEternalGodessLena
Summary: Hey!Read the title little Heero and Relana romance but next chapter wil have a lot!
1. Default Chapter Title

  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was a peacefull day at the gundam household.That is until....  
  
"What are you guys doing!"shouted the girls  
  
  
The girls had come back from shopping and saw that the   
guys were practucail tering the house apart.  
  
"We,uh,we,uh...."  
  
"forget it!You guys are sleeping under the stars tonight."  
  
"No!Please I dont want to sleep outside!"said Duo  
  
"Baka.Stop whinning!Now all of you get out,OUT!"shouted Hilde  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"We have to get back at them but how?"said Duo  
"We couldhide all there money!"said Quatre  
"Hey were did Heero go?"said Trowa  
  
They looked around but could not find Heero  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Relana was in her room reading a book when some one knocked on her window.  
  
"Relana,Its me ,Heero,Please let me in."  
  
Relana had let him in but only to discover he had somethiing behind his back.  
  
"Okay what are you up to?"  
  
"Me?Now what would I be up to?"  
  
"Come on heero,whats behind your back?"  
  
"Nothing"  
  
"O ya?"  
  
Before he could react.Relana had grabed the thing he had behind his back.It was a viedo carma and a mircrophone.  
  
"Relana I can explane"  
  
"Sure you can you also can get out!"  
  
"I am not leaving until I get to kiss you."  
  
"Fine "  
  
Heero gave her a quick kiss and left.  
  
'What she doesnt know is that there all over the house.I just wanted to put that in her room to make sure she is oaky'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The girls deciede to have like a girls nigth.They could do make overs and stuff.  
  
  
"Okay girls lets play truth or dare."  
  
"Relana truth od dare"  
  
"Truth"  
  
"How much do you like Heero Yuy""  
  
Outside the guys were trying to hear but Heero was hogging the headphones.  
  
"Okay if I tell you guys you wont tell anyone.I am in love with him"  
  
At this statement the girls fainted.  
When they got up it was Relanas turn  
  
"Sally,truth or dare?"  
  
"Dare"  
  
"I dare you to go outside and give wufei a kiss then take off his shirt."  
  
"Ill do it"  
  
Later the girls had dared Cathy to go and saranade Trowa.  
  
"Wellhow was it?"  
  
"It sunk"  
  
That did it Cathy picked up a pillow and hit Relana.It truned into a pillow figth.Relana got hit and was ent to the ground she found under the coach the was a mircophone.  
  
"Girls the guys are spying on us!"  
  
"How"said Hilde  
  
"Look what I found"  
  
Relana held up The microphone and showed it to them.  
  
"Its payback time girls!They are going to regret it!"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Next chapter theey get even but,the guys also get something?What is it?  
  



	2. Default Chapter Title

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
The girls were planning what to do to the guys.  
  
"Maybe we should trick them into   
going to the lake and trow them in."said cathy  
  
"naw"said Dorthey  
  
"I got the perfect plan!"said Relana  
  
"What is it?"said sally  
  
"How many pictures do you guys have of youre self?"  
  
"Well i have about 5"said Hilde  
  
"I have 3"said Cathy  
  
"I have four"said Sally  
  
"I have two"said Dorthey  
  
"Perfect.Go and get them and bring the five fishing poles from the garage." said Relana  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"I have the felling that they know we were spying on them"said Duo  
  
"We hid the mircophones preetty well"said Quatre  
  
Before anyone could say anything else pictures dropped on them.  
  
"Hey what are these?" asked Duo  
  
"Pictures of the girls but there is no Relana pictures."said Trowa  
  
"I get the ones with Hilde!" said Duo  
  
"I get Cathy" said Trowa  
  
"I get Dorthey" said Quatre  
  
"I get Sally" said Wufei  
  
They grabbed the pictures and 'WHAM" they were pulled inside(except Heero) and was knocked unconsides.  
  
Heero got back and saw the guys gone.He look and look and could not find them.  
  
'Where are they?I better kept looking for them.'  
  
He looked ont the ground and saw a picture of Relana.He could not resisit in taking it.He picked it up and was feeling like something was pulling him.He saw a sring attaced to the picture.He pulled on it and kept pulling.5 mins. later the door on the house started to shake.He pulled one last tug and the door brust.He saw Relana pulling on a fishing pole and the girls were hanging on to her.  
  
"Pull you guys,PULL!"  
  
"Relana what are you doing?" said Heero  
  
"Well we found the mircophone and we want revenge!"  
  
"What kind of revange?"  
  
"Thats for me to know and you to find out!"  
  
  
Relana said while pilling the fishing pole.She had no luck.The girls left her when Heero saw them.Heero pulled Relana to him and ,  
  
"Relana why would you bunish me?"  
  
"Cause you dont trust me."  
  
"Ya I do.Relana I just wanted make sure youll be oaky."  
  
"Please can I come back in?"  
  
"Sure "  
  
Heero scopped Relana into arms and carried heer to her room.  
  
"Heero what are you doing!"  
  
"I am taking you to our room."  
  
Heero opened the door and shut it with his foot and carried Relana to the bed.  
  
"Relana I need you."  
  
"oh Heero...."  
  
~*~*~*~**~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Heero:There you go again  
me:What did I do  
Heero:Sticking me with Relana!  
  
Me:Here we go again.  
  
Heero:You know I am going to kill you  
  
Me:But Winter Peacecraft-YUY loves stories like this!  
  
Heero:When were we talking about her!  
  
Me:Thats it!I cant deal with this now!I need to do the next part!Heero go spend the whole time it takes me to wright the next part doing what you do last time with Relana!  
  
Heero:okay  
  
Me:Well if he stops complaning !I should have the next part up by sunday!In the next part ill tell you what the guys got.There is evil on the loose!And Relana has something to tell...  
  
Heero:Be quiet!I am trying to do something Here!  
  
Me:As I was saying,she has something to tell Heero and it is good news.Some one is going to propose to some one!  
  
~*Bye*~  



	3. Sleep over 3

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Heero woke up at 8:30.He saw he still had Relana in his arms.He carefully got out of bed and went downstairs.He saw the guys were up and the girls were not.  
  
"Well if it isnt the perfect solider.Where were you last night?" said Duo  
  
"Hn.None of bussiness."  
  
"Oh come tell us."  
  
"..."  
  
"Give it up,Duo" said Wufei  
  
"Well,Hilde said she was going to give me a surprise today"  
  
"Thats funny,cathy said the same thing."  
  
"Me too" said Quatre  
  
"Me too" said Wufei  
  
"Hey what about you Heero?"  
  
"Relana didnt say much last night."  
  
(A.N.:I wonder why?**wink**wink**)  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
While the guys were downstairs the girls were again planning.  
  
"Well part one is complete.Now to part 2." said Relana  
  
"what is that?"  
  
"The boys are going to go to the mall to pick up a couple of things,while we pack to go to mami."  
  
"I get it,we ducth them.And they go looking for us." said Hilde  
  
"Ya.Will do what they did to us.left with out telling us  
goodbye." said Relana  
  
"But how are we getting to maimi?"  
  
"I paid for the tickets and got a resevation for the Crytal hotel(I made it up)except I could only get 2  
suites.So we share rooms."  
  
"Thats fine with me" said Cathy  
  
"Ya its okay" said Dorhtey  
  
"Well ya thats perfect" said Hilde  
  
"Will be like sisters." said Sally  
  
"Great get pack,ill get the boys out of the house."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Well,well,well now what do we have here?The sailor scouts are leaving.That Sailor Moon.She will pay for what she did to my sister!Jade come forth!"  
  
"Yes my Queen"  
  
"I want you to bring Sailor Moon to me."  
  
"Yes i will not fail you"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"why did we have to get these" said Duo  
  
"Cause Relana wanted us to" said Heero  
  
"Do you do everthing Relana says"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Will you to stop fighting were almost home" said Trowa  
  
  
When they got home they say the girls gone.They serached the whole house but could not find them.On the dinning room table there were packegas each one addresed to a poilt.They each got the one that had there named on it and opened it.  
  
"Hey there is a note in mine"  
  
"Me too" Wufei,Quatre and Trowa said  
  
"There are 2 in mine" said Heero  
  
"Mine says,We" said Duo  
  
"Mine says went "  
  
"Mine says to"  
  
"Mine says Miami"  
  
"What does it mean?" asked Duo  
  
"Well if you put them together,it reads 'We went to Miami'the girls went to miami!" said Quatre  
  
"Well lets go get them back.Hey Heero whats the other note say" asked Duo  
  
Heero didnt answer he was to bussey reading the note:  
  
Dear Heero,  
  
Heero I wanted to tell you that i am pregnet.  
I didnt want to tell you personally beacuse I was afaird to tell you.I tought you would leave me.I love you.  
  
Relana  
  
Heero was shocked.Relana,his Relana was going to have his child.  
  
"Hey earth to heero we are leaving now."  
  
"Where are we going?" asked Heero  
  
"To miami to find the girls"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hey Relana come on have some fun" said Hilde  
  
"Ya all youve done is wacth the ocean.Lets go shopping" said Cathy  
  
"You guys go ahead.I think ill stay here" said Relana  
  
"Oh no you dont!You are coming with us." said Sally  
  
"Besides,who is going to find us." said Dorthey  
  
"The boys" said Relana  
  
"Ya right.Come on lets go." said hilde  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The guys were heading out on one of Quatre's planes.Duo was making jokes about Heero and Relana.Trowa was (well) looking at a picture.Wufei was argueing with Duo.Quatre was trying to settle them down,while heero was looking at the rose Relana gave him.  
  
(Flashback)  
  
Heero and Relana were walking out in the garden when Relana stop.Heero turned around to face her.  
  
"Relana what is wrong?" asked Heero  
  
"Heero if anything should happen to me take this rose and hold it up to the sky and concentrate on me,youll know what to do then."  
  
"Relana dont say that.Nothing is going to happen to you ,as long as I live,you shall live"  
  
Relana handded him the rose and started to walk back.Heero follwoed her still wondering what was special about this Red rose.  
  
(End Flashback)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The boys had just landed.They quickly got to the hotel and started to look for the girls.  
  
"Are you sure this is the right hotel?" Duo asked to Quatre  
  
"Ya I have look on the hotel records and saw that There was a resevation for Lena yuy." said Quatre  
  
"I still dont get it." said Duo  
  
"Thats Relana's nick name" said Heero  
  
" Ive found them!' said Quatre  
  
"What room?" asked Trowa  
  
"Well there is two rooms 89,and 288,they are on the 24th level."  
  
"Okay lets go" said Heero  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Relana I told you would like it" said Hilde getting out of the elvator.  
  
"I guess you were right" said Relana  
  
Relana stopped.She tought she saw something.  
  
"Relana are you alright?" asked Cathy  
  
"Ya Im fine"  
  
She stopped again this time she saw the boys.  
  
"The boys are here" said Relana  
  
"That cant be!" said Sally  
  
"Oh no" said Duo coming towards them  
  
"How did you find us?" said Hilde hiding behind Relana  
  
The other girls did the same.  
  
"Well we should of told you that Quatre also owns this hotel." said Heero  
  
  
"Girls I have one word for you." said Relana  
  
"Whats that?" asked Dorthey  
  
"RETREAT!" said Relana running towards ther rooms.  
  
"Hurry guys lets get them!" said Duo  
  
Hilde,Cathy got into ther room and Sally ,Dorthey into their room leaving Relana locked out.  
  
"Hey guys let me in its Relana!' she said Pounding on the door.  
  
Before they opened the door Heero was closing in on her.Relana started to run with Heero hot on her trail.When wufei and Duo got to the door it was opened  
  
"Quick close the door!" said Sally  
  
"Oh no you dont!' said Wufei  
  
He quickly blocked the door form closing and Duo and Him went inside.Trowa and Quatre on the other hand were trying to sarandae Cathy and dorthey.You see Cathy and Dorthey taught Trowa and Quatre a song that you concentrat on that person and she or him comes to you.Cathy and Dorthey tried eveything.They could not resist that song!5 mins. later they opened the door and relazied they made a big mistake!  
  
As for Heero and Relana  
  
Heero: Dont contune!  
Me:Heero I command you to go back to your seane!  
  
Relana was running down the halls tring to escaped Heero.She kept gettint tried and tried.By the time she got in 5 feet of the evelvator she couldent take anthoer step.  
  
'Maybe I lost him'   
  
Relana looked behind and saw Heero coming to her.  
  
"Here we go again!" said Relana  
  
Before she could take a step Heero caught her.  
  
  
"Did you find the note?" she asked  
  
"Relana why would you think I'd leave?"  
  
"I don't know"  
  
"I will always stay with you.Come on lets head back."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Me: sorry that took so long!But I think It was worht it.  
  
Heero:Hey why are you always picking in me.  
  
Me:Cause I love you  
  
Duo:Looks like you have to people who love you  
  
Me:Heero dont start! Duo go love Hilde till I say you can stop,Heero do the same to Relana.I am trying to finish Relana's birthday.I might finish it up.Next one coming up is 'Its True' Heero well you should know bye.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
(Hey Im back since Fanfiction is making me put them in one chapter  
means,I wont have stories out for a while) 


End file.
